


What will happen now?

by Glittersandmeow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glittersandmeow/pseuds/Glittersandmeow
Summary: Alec woke up with Magnus on his arms.





	What will happen now?

Alec woke up feeling like he was still dreaming. The warmth that surrounds him makes him feel safe and contented. He knew that if he move it will make the magic fade. His eyes flutters open as the source of the warmth moves. He sees Magnus sleeping on top of his arm, hugging him tight that made him feel that the older man doesn't want to let him go. He didn't know how this happened but he know this feels right. Magnus moves to flex his body, waking up from his deep sleep. He yawns a little which made Alec's cheeks heat up because he looked adorable. He moves his head up in a slow motion and stares at Alec with his sleepy eyes. Alec didn't dare to look away, their eyes found eachother and he couldn't look away. He got lost in the other man's deep brown eyes which was full of emotions: confusion, contentment, love?. He could see that the latter is much more dominant than the other two emotions. Could it be? Could Magnus be inlove with him? 

There is only one way to know. He loves the man but he was trying so hard to hide it. Now, he feels tired of hiding. Tired of trying to be perfect on everybody's eyes. Magnus is in his arms and he knows he's doing the right thing. He leans on to him, magnus seemed to mimick his movement. They're still looking at eachother though his eyes shuts as soon as he felt Magnus' lips on his. He didn't know if Magnus kissed him first or it was him who did it. He doesn't care, he loves every second of it. He could feel the softness of Magnus' lip and he could taste him. He also need to feel him, to know this was real and not a dream. He circled his arm around Magnus' waist, pulling him as close as possible. His other arm moved to Magnus' back giving him a full hug, switching their position where Magnus lays on top of him. He continued kissing him until he struggles to breathe. He pulled away, tying to catch his breath. His eyes flew open, it locked with Magnus'. The feeling of longing endulges him, he missed looking at those eyes. Magnus licked his lip which made Alec turn his gaze at it. Magnus opened his mouth but before he could say something Alec kisses him again. Magnus kissed him back. He's lips was as soft as it was before, Alec could get used to this. He doesn't want this to end. He could taste him. He could feel him. The feeling of Magnus all around him is overwhelming. 

The kiss didn't last longer than what he wanted. Magnus was the one to pulled away, he could feel him breathing heavy on top of him. Magnus leaned his forehead on his which made him smile. His eyes still closed feeling the aftermath of their kiss. As soon as Magnus' breathing is normal, Alec opens his eyes and Magnus moves his head to catch his stare. Magnus' lips formed into a smile. "Well good morning to you too Alexander" he says in a husky voice with a grin that is contagious that it made Alec smile. 

A knock on the door made him let loose of his hug on Magnus, bringing him back to reality. He saw how Magnus' grin turned into a small smile. He moved to caress his face, he wants that grin back. Magnus leans in to his touch and closes his eyes. "What will happen now?" He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been too long since I last wrote something.. I hope you enjoyed this ficlet I made. ♡ 
> 
> I also posted this on malec amino (link: http://aminoapps.com/invite/XGXNF1CYG5) .. anyways, have a great day!


End file.
